This application will test the hypothesis that a) stages of brain injury and levels of brain injury can be discovered through quantitative EEG analysis and b) subtle variations in the EEG, detected via novel parametric EEG analysis methods, will help guide therapy that may counteract injury-related effects. The first specific aim of this project is a) to detect changes in EEG related to brain injury through quantitative model of EEG, and b) to develop analytical algorithms based on distance measure to discriminate and quantify three stages of injury. The second specific aim is to evaluate in experimental animal models quantitative EEG signal changes associated with various therapies including a number of glutamate antagonists.